Pretend Date: Dance
by Lozena
Summary: "You want me to kiss you tonight, right?" Pearlshipping. Sequel to Pretend Date


I've gotten a lot of requests for a sequel to Pretend Date. Here it is! Hopefully you guys think it's just as good as the first one.

Curtains!

* * *

"THIS HAS GOT TO BE THE WORST DAY OF MY LIFE!"

I fell off the step and onto the carpeted floor. My mother stepped over me. "You say that every day. What's wrong now?"

I whimpered and rolled onto my back. She was smiling down at me, like she amused. I didn't see anything funny about this situation. "I can't go to the dance."

"Oh. Because you and Paul broke up right?"

I wailed. "No! We went over this mom. WE didn't BREAK UP. HE cheated on ME. A one-sided break up scheme. So no, WE did not BREAK UP."

My mother shook her head. "Sometimes I wonder where all this dramatic mess comes from."

"How can you insult me in my time of need? I need a date Mom."

"What about that boy you had that date with? Ash?"

I gasped and jumped off the floor. "I just had the best idea! I can call that boy I had a date with! Ash." I turned to her. "You remember me talking about him?"

Not bothering to hear her response, I ran into the living room and flipped over the couch. I pulled out my phone and speed dialed his number. He picked up on the third ring. _"Hello?"_

"Hey Ash. It's Dawn."

_"Why do you think caller ID was invented?"_

I ignored the remark. "Whatever. Listen, I need your help."

_"With?"_

"Well..."

XxXx

"Ash, I don't think this is working."

He looked up from his drink. "Don't think like that Dawn. There are stores we haven't been in yet."

"I doubt we're going to find something. This isn't-"

He held his hand up. "Stop talking. You don't want to look like a loser tonight, right? "

Nod.

"You want to show Paul just what he's missing out on, right?"

Nod.

"You want me to kiss you tonight, right?"

"Ash!"

He laughed. "Kidding Dawn. But seriously. If we're going to show that douche who's boss, then stop with the pity party. Now let's go."

Turns out our next store was _the _store. When Ash had come out of the dressing room, my jaw dropped. He had on some black straight leg jeans, a red button up, and a black blazer. He'd even thrown on a little black bow tie.

Not only did he look nice, but the red was really sticking out on him. He caught on to me checking him out and started modeling it for me. It was fun until another girl walked past and gave him 'the eye.' Ash only looked at her and continued to turn for me. When she walked past again, I glared at her.

"Back off tramp. You don't want any of this. Go find your own pretend boy! This one is mine."

She stalked off and Ash walked up to me grinning. "Possessive much?"

I rolled my eyes. "Possessive? Over you? No way. Now take that stuff off so we can pay for it. I have to go home and get ready!"

* * *

This was a bad idea. I don't know why I expected any different.

"I'm really, really sorry."

"I heard you the first million times Ash. Enough."

I pushed my wet hair behind my shoulders and plopped down outside on the nearest bench. Ash sat next to me, reeking of fruit punch.

Earlier had been just what I wanted it to be. As soon as Ash and I walked in, I knew we were IT. He looked great in his outfit, and even ditched the hat for tonight.

I made him walk me past Paul so many times. And every time, he did a double take. I had to accidently kick him to get him to look a couple of times, but it was still the same effect.

I had on a red cropped tank top that just stopped above my naval and black high waisted shorts over black leggings. I had a black blazer to match Ash's over the tank and black boots.

Even Ash had a Brock moment. He literally drooled on me in the car, but I made him get it up.

Of course, the greatness didn't last. Paul was in total douche bag mode, and tried to get me to dance with him. Ash didn't like that, and a fight ensued.

It started with Paul being thrown into the speakers.

It ended with the contents of the fruit punch bowl being thrown on me and Ash.

I refused to stay in the party. I made him come outside and suffer in the cold with me. And they were playing my song.

"C'mon. Let's dance."

Ash stood up, waiting for me to join him. "No."

"Why not?"

"Why?"

"It'll make you feel better."

"I don't think so."

"Stop moping."

"Stop being a bother."

Ash yanked me up and forced me to spin in circles with him. At first I just let him drag me across the ground, but then I got into it. Soon we were laughing, and I didn't even care that my hair was messed up (again).

Afterwards, Ash pulled me down into the grass with him. He propped himself up onto his elbow and stared at me. I looked everywhere but him. "Could you stop looking at me like that?"

He cocked his head to the side. "Like what?"

"Well...like _that._"

He smiled and shook his head. I stuck my tounge out at him. "Thanks for helping me out today."

He shrugged. "Anytime. Besides, I owed you." He paused. "Dawn, I have a question."

I poked him. "Well, what?"

"How long are we going to keep pretending?"

* * *

I swear I love Pearlshipping. It makes me all squishy on the insides. Reviews are love guys! ^.^


End file.
